


Going back

by SlytherinLady



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you realise how much you care about someone only when you lose them.<br/>Well, Seto learnt that the hard way.<br/>He hurt his puppy accidentally and almost lost him. Almost being the key-word.<br/>It contains a few Toonshipping hints (it is mentioned Pegasus is Seto's ex-lover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going back

"Let's call it a day, shall we?"  
He got off his chair and stretched himself slightly. His eye fell on the tall brunette, who seemed to have dozed off once again. He knew exactly where Seto's mind was.  
He had warned him...  
Blue eyes were finally on him. "Yes, Pegasus... You need to rest." he said quietly.  
"We both do, Kaiba-boy... We both do."  
He took his silver suitcase in his hand. Seto's eyes seemed lost once again... Probably dreaming about brown eyes and golden hair...  
He walked away from Seto, but stood in front of the door.  
"Seto... I told you... he wasn't always going to come back." he said.  
He expected a rude answer, maybe claiming he didn't care about the blonde boy... any sign of Seto's favourite little lady- denial.  
"You did..." he whispered.  
If that wasn't progress, then what was...?  
"You can always go to him, though..."  
Seto raised his eyes, only to see silver hair disappearing, as the door closed behind his friend. He layed back on his chair, staring at the door.

 

It had already been six months since he started seeing the blonde. At first, he had convinced himself it was just sex... but the blonde kept coming to him... and that warm, fuzzy feeling when he saw the boy was stuck in his chest.  
Very well. Maybe it was some sort of a relationship. A silly, temporary, relationship.  
He kept telling himself that for the first three months...  
Jounouchi though, was there to stay.  
Before he knew it, he never slept alone anymore. Jounouchi was spending mostly every night at his mansion, cuddling Seto (although Seto clearly doesn't do "cuddle") until morning came. Sometimes they stayed awake the whole night, having awesome sex... or... just talking. Talking about everything, really.  
Jounouchi made him laugh. He made everyday life problems seem meaningless...  
Seto was shocked by the fact that he felt comfortable talking to the boy. Shocked that he wanted to hear him talk about his life, as well.  
As if... he cared...

It was scary and crazy... Jounouchi slowly but steadily became a part of his life.  
As much as he hated to admit it, Jounouchi was making him a better person. He was calmer, slightly more patient. Hell, he even smiled more.  
He didn't need to try to be nice to the boy... he just was.  
Most of the time...

Truth was, they had their fights- some of them were witnessed by Pegasus, as well. They would mostly fight because Jounouchi got jealous, or because he didn't like keeping their relationship a secret- the only people who knew about it were Pegasus and Yugi... Not even Mokuba, not even Yami.  
Sometimes... they would fight because Seto was being a jerk... He would take his temper out to him and say painful things, and the hot-tempered blonde would yell at him, maybe grab him by the collar ... and finally, walk out, slamming the door behind him.

Pegasus never interfered. Besides, he knew. He knew these fights would only help them realise, sooner or later, how much they really cared about each other. Sometimes though, he worried.  
Seto's brain to mouth filter was consciously broken and Jounouchi was a very sensitive person.

 

"Seto..."  
"What?" the agitated brunette answered.  
"You know I don't mean to interfere..."  
"Then don't!" he answered abruptly.  
"Fine... it's not my place. Just remember that... he is not always going to come back. There will come a time that he won't be able to take it anymore..." he said quietly, his eye fixed on Seto's pale face.  
"Good for him... Now, can we get to work?"

 

Seto had been warned, but he never trully believed this time would come.  
What could he do, though? If he revealed something like that in front of Von Schroeder, the whole world would know within minutes that Jounouchi and him were...

 

Jounouchi was in Seto's office, playing on a laptop, as the said CEO was finishing his work. He expected Pegasus to come by... alone. When he saw the cheerful pink haired man entering his office he nearly panicked. Zigfried Von Schroeder was mostly harmless, but he was a big gossiper. More like a gossip girl, to be precise.  
" I thought I would pass by, maybe talk some business... we haven't seen each other in a long time, herr Kaiba!" an elegant voice, with a characteristic German accent, said.

Pass by. As if his office was a coffee shop.  
Quite unluckily for Seto, Von Scroeder wasn't an idiot. He noticed the desperate looks Seto was giving Pegasus and the awkward-looking blonde in the room, who had just put the laptop down.  
When Seto saw the young pink-haired man smiling, he knew something bad was about to happen.  
"Well, finally!" he exclaimed happily.  
"Excuse me?" Seto asked quietly.  
"I knew you two would end up together... it was so... offensichtlich!" he said.  
"...What now?" Jounouchi asked.  
"Offensichtlich... Obvious!" he answered. "You two are together, ya?"

Oh, how he feared that. Jounouchi's, Zigfried's and Pegasus's eyes were on him now.  
Seto was standing in front of his desk, arms folded on his chest. He met Jounouchi's warm, brown eyes.  
And then... he did what he was probably expected to do. The best he could to crush the boy's heart.  
He started laughing.

Pegasus sighed. Oh, Seto...  
Von Schroeder was confused. Jounouchi simply hid his eyes behind his fringe.  
"Together?" he gasped. He continued laughing. "Me... and him? How could I possibly ever be interested in someone like him?".  
"Oh..." the German duelist was disappointed.  
"Please Zigfried, I would never take interest in that mutt."  
Seto expected Zigfried to ask why was Jounouchi there, since they weren't together, but that was no longer an issue. The young duelist got up and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.  
Seto's heart skipped a beat. Somehow, the way he shut that door, hurt the brunette. For some reason... he wished he had slammed it.

 

He waited for the blonde to come back.  
It had been a week... and Jounouchi was nowhere to be found.  
Suddenly sleeping in an empty bed was hard. Being alone at the end of the day, not expecting anyone... was awful.  
He tried to call a few times. Jounouchi wasn't answering.  
He was missing the blonde.

What was he doing to himself?  
What was he doing to... his puppy?  
***************

It had been two weeks and yet, no sign of his lover.  
For once in his life... he decided not to let his pride get the best of him. A hard decision, highly encouraged by Pegasus.

That very Friday evening, he visited the Mutos' house. Somehow, he knew he would find Jounouchi there.  
Of course Yugi was more than surprised when he saw Seto on his doorstep.  
"Ah... Seto?" innocent purple eyes were staring at him.  
"Hello Yugi..."  
"Hey... Uhm... Come in..." the confused boy said and moved over for him to come in. He could feel innocent eyes on his back... staring. A look on Yugi's face... it was obvious that, other than confused, the small boy was angry at him.  
"How can I help you?" Yugi's voice was cold- that was more than shocking to Seto. For Yugi to act like this... the situation was very serious.  
"Well, I..."  
"He's in Yugi's room."  
The boys turned to look at the one that had just spoken. Multi-coloured hair and sharp eyes. Who else?

Yugi gave a confused look to his yami. Seto straightened his back.  
Apparently, Yami knew about his relationship with Jounouchi without anyone having to mention it.  
"I'm not stupid, Yugi. Besides, I kept telling you they would end up together. Now, let's remember we have something really important to do at the shop and use it as an excuse to leave them alone."  
'And next time, watch your mouth'. He never voiced it, but his critical eyes gave the message to Seto. 

Yugi looked at Seto and then Yami and finally, followed his darkness out of the living room, after giving a sad, disappointed look at Seto.  
I think I'm fine Yugi, I don't need a non-verbal guilt trip.  
Within minutes, he was alone. It was disturbing and amazing at the same time how fast Yami could get people to do exactly what he wanted, without saying much.  
Well, he was his cousin, after all. Sort of. Fucking Pharaoh.  
Finding Yugi's room wasn't difficult. He stood in front of the door. He... actually made it here. What was this boy doing to him? He never went past his pride... for anyone.  
He knocked on the door softly.  
"Hm?"  
He pushed the door open. Jounouchi was sitting on Yugi's bed, reading a manga and killing the last fries on his plate. He nearly chocked when he saw Seto standing in front of him. He threw the manga aside. "What are you doing here?". It was confusion... and somehow hidden hope.  
I came to apologise for being such a jerk. No.  
I want you back. No.  
I am sorry I hurt you. No.  
I was just passing by and came in to say 'hi'. No.  
"I really don't know how to say this..." he whispered, closing the door behind him.  
"Oh..." Jounouchi was staring at the void blankly.  
His legs felt numb, but he managed to move to the bed, next to him. 

He wanted to take the blonde in his arms, but he would probably be pushed away if he did so.  
"The thing about you, Seto... is that you always know exactly what to say and how to say it." Jounouchi said, when the brunette sat by his side.  
"No, I... I don't. In fact, sometimes, I talk... and act, on impulse. I realise what I did afterwards..." he whispered.  
I want you back. I'm sorry.  
"Yeah... you're probably right.". He was so cold... it was painful.  
But he deserved it.  
They were silent for a few minutes. Jounouchi was the one to break the silence.  
"You're here for a reason, I take it..." he said, finally looking at Seto.  
He straightened his back once again. There is no other way, Seto...  
"I am sorry I acted like this, two weeks ago... I..." he looked at the blonde.  
"...you...?"  
Oh, of course you want to hear the rest, why wouldn't you?  
He took a deep breath. "I... want you... back." he said. He could only go so far...  
"For how long?"  
That wasn't really one of the answers he expected.

"What... do you mean?" he asked, blinking fast a few times.  
"For how long? Until another one of you rich friends come in and ask you if we're seeing each other?"  
That was harsh. And he deserved every bit of it.  
"Jounouchi..."  
"You're ashamed of me, I get it. It's been six months and the only ones that know about us are Pegasus and Yugi. You freak out every time someone comes close to thinking there might be something between us... and when that happens, you start laughing like a maniac, doing you best to prove you don't like me." he was shaking.  
"Jounouchi..." he tried to speak, but the boy wasn't done yet.  
"Shut up and listen to someone else, for a change!" he said loudly. "I am in love with you, Seto Kaiba. Hopelessly. I gave my phone to Yugi, to hide it, so I wouldn't call you or text you. I was constantly thinking about you. I can't do this, though! I can't be with someone who is so ashamed of me!"  
Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. It was like a hand was clenching on Seto's heart.  
"Hell, you don't want your own brother finding out about us! Staying away from you fucking hurts...! But I can't do otherwise! Because you might apologise, but next time you will do the exact same thing. I can handle constantly seeing Pegasus around you, no matter how jealous I am. I can handle everything you say when you're angry, no matter how bad it makes me feel, because I know you don't mean it! What I can't handle though is hiding from everyone and watching you pretending I am not in your life, so rich, important people don't think low of you."

He stopped talking and bit his fist. It was either that, or start crying. He was shaking, tears were running down his eyes. Great. He couldn't keep a straight face for once.  
Seto was silent for a few seconds. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled a number. Jounouchi was looking at him. He practically just told him how he felt... and what he did, was take out his phone and call someone.  
The man on the other side of the line picked up. "Zigfried, am I bothering you..? Oh, good. There is something I would like you to know. Remember when you asked if Jounouchi and I were... yes! Well, we are."  
Von Schroeder shrieked happily, causing Seto to pull the phone away from his ear for a while. He looked at Jounouchi. The boy couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Was Seto really...  
He put the cellphone closer to his ear. "Yes. Six months. I know... I did. He did, sort of. It's fine, really. It helped me realise how much I care about him. He's right here, beside me." his eyes were still on Jounouchi.  
"Right. I will... I'll see what I can do. Indeed. Very well, then. Gute Nacht." he hanged up and put the phone back in his pocket.  
He moved closer to Jounouchi, wiping his tears. "You can tell whoever you want about us. Now that Zigfried knows, it will probably be on the news all over the world by tomorrow morning, so you have some time to tell anyone you want first."  
"That... was fast. You..."  
"I am not ashamed of you, Jounouchi. You... made yourself important to me. And if some people are going to think low of me for being with you... well... I don't care. I have my puppy." he said.

Jounouchi grabbed him and kissed him. They broke the kiss only when the need to breathe started getting strong. Seto held him tightly, stroking his cheek.  
"Oh... and I wasn't crying..." Jounouchi whispered.  
"No... you shed manly tears."  
"Fuck you, Kaiba!" he said, smiling.  
"I would love to, but we are going to spoil Yugi's bed."  
"We have a home to go do that in, don't we?" he said caressing Seto's lips with his own.  
"We do, puppy..."


End file.
